


Ohmlirious One-Shots

by HyperRedFox



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: As the tile says, this is a one-shot book full of Ohmlirious stories! Fluff, sad, it's in here!"What about smut?"... I'll think about it. Anyways, if you like Ohmlirious, you'll enjoy this book!





	1. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This story was inspired by the song Legends by Kelsea Ballerini***

Ryan pokes his head into the attic and scans the dark, dusty room for his son and daughter. They're both in their early teens and have been extremely curious as of late. While before they would go through their parents bedroom and Ryan's office, now it is the attic that they had shown interest in. Something Ryan tried not to pay mind too, but part of him feared.

This fear came into light when he spotted his two kids in a box, looking at his old yearbooks and framed pictures from almost twenty years ago. Pictures he knew he would have to explain, but he didn't know how he would find the heart to say it.

He wasn't sure if he had made a noise, but something definitely had alerted his daughter. She turned her head away from the yearbook she was looking at and locked eyes with her father.

Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Ryan climbed the rest of the latter and walked over to his kids, sitting down next to them. They moved back, both holding something from the box, and they looked at they dad with curiosity in their eyes.

"Daddy," his daughter asked in an overly innocent voice to make sure he would answer the question she was about to ask. "Who's this," she then asked, pointing to a picture in the yearbook.

It was a picture of Ryan when he was only seventeen. Next to him, with his arm over Ryan's shoulder, holding him close, winking at the camera with a big smile, was Jonathan. Under the picture was the caption, "Most likely be together forever: Ryan Werker and Jonathan Dennis."

Ryan took the book and stared at the picture, already feeling his heart start to ache as he stared at the face of his old high school sweetheart. No. He couldn't think of him like that. He was so much more.

"Well," he started, his eyes still locked on the picture. "That's me and my old boyfriend."

"You're gay, dad," his son asked, a little too bluntly, though he knew he didn't mean for it to be.

"Actually J.J.," Ryan said, looking over to the picture in his hand. "I'm bisexual. If I was strictly gay, I don't think I would have married your mother," he chuckled before he reached over and took the picture out of his hands.

He then stared at the next picture. It was a framed picture that he remembered all to clearly holding to his heart as he cried himself to sleep at night for far too long. It was a picture of him and Jonathan, cuddling close to each other, and Jonathan was kissing Ryan's forehead. Even now, he could still hear Jonathan cursing out their friend, Luke, for taking the picture. Although they were a naturally good looking couple, Jonathan never liked when their friends would take secret pictures of the two.

"You two looked so happy," his daughter stated, taking out another yearbook. She started flipping through the pages until she found another picture of Ryan and Jonathan. "And it looks like you two were together for a long time."

"We were," Ryan stated, staring at the picture in his hand. He used one of his fingers to caress the side of Jonathan face as he stared at the man he loved more than anything. "He and I were friends as kids, and when we got into high school, we started dating. I'll never forget how scared I was when I realized my feelings for him."

Tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes as he spoke. "I was about thirteen. For years, I had been bullied for the stupidest things, but the kids in my middle school took things way too far one day. You see, my parents were getting a divorce, and with my last name being Werker, the kids at a field day in making me feel like shit. They told me I was the reason for my parents splitting. Told me that they would have been happier if I wasn't even born. And after a day of hearing it, I was starting to believe it. That is, until Jonathan turned around and broke one of the kids noses. He yelled at them to leave me alone, and threatened them. He then walked me home and spent the night with me. He did everything he could to tell me that they were wrong, stupid, and that my parents splitting wasn't my fault. He made me happy when I didn't want to be. So, that night, while he and I slept on the floor in my room, I just stared at him. I didn't start freaking out until my mind started wondering to the idea of kissing him."

"That's so sweet," his daughter then cooed.

"When we were freshmen in high school, he and I spent a lot of time together. Even though I knew I had a crush on him, I never thought he would ever feel the same way about me. Then, one day, he surprised me. While we were walking home from school, he and I went through this park that was always empty. While we walked through it, he pushed me into a lake and dived in after me. I remember laughing as we splashed each other, and then he went underwater and swam up to me. Before I even knew what he was doing, he came up and kissed me. I remember thinking I had to be dreaming, but I kissed him back, just knowing I would have regretted it if I didn't."

"How romantic," his daughter cooed again.

"Will you shut up," J.J. hissed. "How long were you two together, dad?"

Ryan sighed before he answered. "Ten years."

"What," J.J. gasped. "Why did you guys break up after so long?"

"We didn't."

"What," both Ryan's kids asked at the same time.

"We never broke up. We actually got married right after high school."

"You were married," his daughter asks in shock.

"I was. Well, we were." He takes a deep breath and thought about how he could continue. "He and I got married when we were eighteen-nineteen years old. We lived together in this little townhouse, worked our asses off, and for a full year, everything felt prefect. Everything felt right. Then, a week after our one year anniversary, he got a letter."

Ryan shut his eyes as he thought back to that night. The night he and Jon got the worst news they thought they would have ever gotten.

***

"That's a joke, right," Ryan yelled at his husband. Tears were building up in the corners of his eyes as he stared at Jon from across the kitchen.

Jon stared at the piece of paper in his hand, scanning over it again and again, wishing that he was misreading it. However, it always came back to the same thing. "I wish it was, babe; but this looks real." Jonathan then turns his head and looks over Ryan. "I'm being called into action."

Ryan shook his head and leaned against the counter. "This has to be a nightmare."

Jonathan took a deep breath before he placed the letter on the table and walked over to his husband, who he wrapped his arms tightly around and he gently kissed on the nose. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"How could you say that?!"

Jonathan quickly hushed Ryan, pressing his forehead against his before saying, "Do you really think I'm going to let a war keep me away from you? I promise, I'll do whatever I can and come back."

Ryan sighed. Although he was scared of the what ifs that this caused, he knew he had to be strong. Nothing he could say or do would change what is going to happen. So, he had to follow Jonathan's lead, who is also scared of what this will bring. However, Jonathan would never let that fear show. Not when his husband needed him.

Ryan slowly ran his hands up Jonathan's body and he loosely wrapped his arms around Jon's neck. Both men knowing, with what little time they had left, they needed to take as much of it to be with each other.

***

"One month after we got the letter, he was sent off. During the first few months, I was a complete mess. I didn't know what to do, what to think, how to feel. For a week straight, all I did was sleep, go to work, come home, and sleep some more. I didn't even eat. Thank god for my friends, because they ended up taking turns watching over me. However, I didn't start going back to my normal self until after the first six months of him being gone. And that's only because he was then able to Skye with me once a month. It may not sound like much, but to me, it was everything I needed. Thanks to just getting that one day to get to speak to him, I had something to look forward to. A reason for me to want to take care of myself. A reason to get out of bed."

Ryan smiled as he thought about how often Jon would get in trouble for talking to him for so long. They had an hour, but half of the time they spent two, almost three hours just talking about nothing.

After a while, he thought of the ending to his story, and his smile disappeared as he felt his heart break all over again. He then looked down to the picture before he continued. "After five years of him being away at war, he got into a call with me and told me the best news ever."

***

"You're coming home," Ryan yelled out as he jumped out of his seat, jumping out of frame of the camera.

Jonathan laughed as he watched his husband jump around, cheering in excitement over the wonderful news. After a minute, Ryan sat back down in front of the camera and asked, "When?!"

"Next month. I'll only be home for about two months, but that's more than enough time for me. I just can't wait to see you again, babe."

"I can't wait to see you too, Del," Ryan said, pressing his hand against the screen. Jon did the same on his end, and he just stared at Ryan. Both of them had large smiles on their faces, and love pour out of their eyes as they stared at each other.

"I can't wait to hold you and kiss you again," Jon said, his eyes not breaking from Ryan. "There's definitely a lot more that I can't wait for, but I can't say any of that out loud."

Ryan giggled and pulled his hand away. "I can't wait either. I swear, the moment I see you, I'm going to do that overly dramatic thing people do in movies. You know, when they run through the airport and push pass people to hug the person they love. I don't even care how many people stare at us, I'm doing that."

Jon laughed and shook his head. "Honestly, I wouldn't put it past you to do that. And, I wouldn't care if you did do that. I will pick you up and spin you around, just to bring more attention to us."

Ryan laughed back and put his hand back on the screen. "I've missed you so much, Del. I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait either, babe. Only three more weeks, and we can make the most dramatic reunion shit ever."

***

"Five years," Ryan's daughter said, shaking her head. "No... Daddy, is what I'm thinking happened?"

Ryan took one last deep breath, and tried to keep himself together as he went on to the most painful part of the story.

***

"Alright," Ryan's mom said, writing down the last name on the sheet of paper. A week had gone by since Ryan learned that Jon was coming home, and he and his mother decided to throw a 'welcome home' surprise party for him. They started planning everything out, and they were both excited.

Ryan came back to the table and put down a cup of tea in front of his mother before he sat down. "Alright; so what's the next thing we need?"

"The food."

"I'll just order pizza."

"Really, Ryan? Your husband is coming home after being away from you for five years and the first meal you're going to give him is greasy pizza."

"Mom, he's been away for five years. I don't think he's going to care about what his first meal back is. Hell, there's a story of a sniper that, after he came back from a mission, the first meal he got when he came back was Taco Bell."

"Is that your reason, or are you just being cheap?"

"We have an invite list of twenty people! Excuse me for not wanting to buy twenty steak dinners!"

His mother laughed and just wrote down how many pizzas they would need to order. Before they could move on however, they stop when they hear a knock at Ryan's front door.

"Did you invite anyone else over," Ryan's mom asked.

"No," Ryan answered, standing up from the table.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly so he could see who was there. He was expecting a friend or a neighbor, however, he was confused when he saw two men in uniform standing in front of him. "Ryan Dennis-Werker," one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes?"

The second soldier walked up to Ryan and held out a folded flag, while the other one simply said, "I'm sorry."

Ryan's eyes widened to the size of saucers, knowing what this meant. His hand jumped to his mouth and he started shaking his head, his entire body shaking, as his world was crumbling around him. Everything's around him was starting to fall away, piece by piece as the idea of Jonathan being killed tried to break into Ryan's mind, but he didn't want it to be true.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," he said as he started to back away from the door. "This is a joke. This is a sick joke! No! It's not true! This is a mistake! You're at the wrong apartment! He's- he's supposed to come home! He's supposed to come back in two weeks!"

Ryan's mom jumped out of her seat and ran over to her son, wrapping her arm around him to get him to stop walking. "Ryan, sweetie, what's wro-" before she could finish her question, she looked to the door and saw the two soldiers and the flag. She gasped and covered her mouth as tears quickly broke through. She then asked, "What happened?"

"Jonathan and another soldier were on parole when they were caught in enemy fire," one of the soldiers told them. "The other soldier was shot and paralyzed from the waist down, so Jonathan carried him back to the based. They were both treated, however, Jonathan had lost too much blood by the time he had returned to base. He gave up his life to make sure that the other soldier got back."

By the time the soldier explained what had happened, Ryan had fallen to his knees and sobbing into his hands. He didn't want to believe it. It had to have been a mistake. His Jonathan couldn't have been dead. He promised....

***

"Suddenly, your grandmother wasn't there to help me plan a party anymore," Ryan said with tears rushing down his face. "She was helping me plan a funeral."

"Oh my god," J.J. whispered as he felt his dad's pain in his words.

"The next few months are still a huge blur to me. The only thing I can remember from the funeral was the soldier Jonathan saved coming up to me in a wheelchair, apologizing and blaming himself for Jon's death. After that, I remember being in bed for the longest time. I wanted to die. I didn't see a reason to keep going when the love of my life was gone. However, my friends kept coming over to check on me. They never left me alone for too long, knowing that I wasn't in a good place. After a while, I started going out with them, but I wasn't the same. I felt like a shell of the man I once was. I wasn't happy, outgoing, or anything. I was just a empty shell of a human. A ghost passing by everyone, but was getting dragged out by the people I loved."

He then wipes away his tears and smiles. "Then I met your mother. It was about a year after I lost Jon, and I went to this little coffee shop by my work. She was one of the baristas that worked every single morning. At first, she and I didn't really talk. After a month or two though, she tried to get me to talk to her. After some time, she and I became friends and I told her about Jonathan. However, after the second anniversary of his death, she dragged me out to see him, and pushed for me to talk to him. She knew I missed him, and so, she told me to talk to him, promising that it would help. She was right. However, she then sat next to me and started talking to him too. Promising to take care of me and saying that she wished she could have met him. That meant the world to me at the time. She tried playing my wing woman at first, but it didn't really work out. Because after she spoke to Jonathan and showed that she accepted that he held a special place in my heart, I started falling for her. She and I dated for a while, got married, and well, with time you two were born. However, Jonathan still was, and is a important part of my life. Actually, next week will be the anniversary of his death again, and your mother and I were going to see him and talk to him again. So he knows that I still love him and that I miss him so much. I love your mother, believe me I do. But, Jonathan was my everything. It still hurts me that he's gone."

Ryan stares at the pictures in his hands as he thinks about his husband. He wasn't lying. He loved his wife and his children, but he couldn't help but love Jonathan was so much more. He had even named his kids after him. And thinking about how he gave up his life to save another man is an amazing thing to say. It just doesn't stop the pain.

Ryan looks up when he hears the kids pull something out from the box of pictures, seeing another picture of him and Jonathan. They were holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. It was so easy to see how much in love they were.

Before he can say anything, J.J. And his daughter jumped up and ran down the latter with the picture in hand. Confusion and a hint of fear hits Ryan in the heart as he watched his kids disappear with one of the only few pieces of memories he had of Jonathan.

"Jonathan Junior! Denise! Get back here right now," Ryan yelled as he put the yearbook and picture down and jumped up.

J.J. and Denise quickly ran down to the first floor of the house and to the kitchen where their mother was. Denise handed to picture to J.J., who took it and ran into the garage, while Denise ran to her mom. She whispered something to her before she turned and ran into the garage, shutting the door behind her.

Shortly after, Ryan ran into the kitchen and looked to his wife. "Where are the kids?"

"They just ran through; what's going on?"

"They took a picture of Jonathan from the attic! Where did they run to?"

His wife blinked in confusion, but pointed to the door that leads to the backyard. Ryan quickly ran out, leaving the door wide open as he looked around.

He checked the shed, the sides of the house, the back alley, and their old treehouse, but didn't see anything. A thought then came to his mind and he started shaking his head. "No, she didn't."

He quickly climbed down the latter to the treehouse and ran back to the house. There, he saw that the door was closed. When he turned to pull it open, he then learned it was also locked.

"Are you kidding me," he yelled before he ran to the side of the house and used the side door to go around to the front. He then ran to the garage door and pulled it up, allowing him to ran back into the house.

He then heard banging coming from the living room the second he opened the door. Running to where the sound was going from, several things were going through Ryan's mind. The most important thought however, was what were they going to do with the picture?

When he walked into the living room, he looked over and saw his two kids standing beside their mother, watching her as she was doing something. All three of them had their backs turned to him, so he couldn't see what they were doing. That is, until his wife took a step back and J.J. stepped in front of her.

His wife finally looked back and noticed him, in which, she smiled and waved him to come over. Ryan did, and gasped when he saw his son place the picture of him and Jonathan under several family pictures.

He looked at his kids and his wife before asking, "Why did you guys hang that up?"

"Because," his daughter cheerfully started. "You said that you guys were married and you never broke up. That means that he's still part of the family."

"It's easy to tell that you still love him so much," J.J. continued. "So it makes no sense to hide him from anyone."

"Not to mention," his wife then continued. "If he was still alive today, you would more than likely still be together today. I never held any malice towards him, and I wouldn't care if you continued to care for him. After all, he did so much for you and you pushed yourself for him. There is no harm in having his picture up when he made such a big impact on you. Not to mention, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have met and fallen in love."

Ryan chuckles before giving his wife a peck on the cheek. He then turns to the picture on the wall and stared at it, remembering the day it was taken. Remembering the sound of the water splashing against the edges of the lake. Remembering the sounds of Jonathan's sister screaming as she got chased by a very angry duck, and him, Jon, and Luke laughing as she ran in a circle. But most importantly, he remembered why they were there.

It was in that park that Jonathan had punched Ryan's bullies and stood up for him. It was in that park that Jonathan had kissed Ryan, and they happily started dating. And it was in that park that Jonathan had gone down on one knee and he had proposed to Ryan. So where else would Ryan pick to take his engagement photos with his hero. The love of his life. The man that meant the world to him.

And now, he can be close to his family. The people he cares for the most, and they people that love him more than anything, and only want him to be happy. His choked back his tears as he hugged his kids and kissed his wife. Thankful that he had such amazing people in his life, and an amazing person waiting for him in the afterlife. Ready to welcome him in the most dramatic, romantic way. Just like they had planned.


	2. Friends With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The following story was inspired by the song Drink About by Seeb ft Dagny***

***Warning* This chapter contains smut**

I let out a loud gasp as Ryan pushes me up against his bedroom door. Once I open my mouth, he takes this time to shove his tongue in, which I honestly don't mind. As he kisses me, our tongues swirling around in a intense dance, I start dragging my nails down his back and tugging at his shirt. I feel his hands gently rub against my hips, slowly making their way down to my ass, which he grabs roughly, causing me to moan into our kiss.

We break the kiss for a second, and I can't help but giggle as I push open the door, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in after me. He shuts the door behind him before he grabs me and pulls me close to him, before he roughly kisses me. We start making our way over to his bed as we kiss, only breaking it to pull off our shirts and pants. Once the back of my knees hit the bed, I fall back onto it, quickly pulling my legs up and spreading them.

Ryan crawled onto the bed and pulled my legs, making me turn so that I was facing him. He then crawled over me and hovered above me as he rubbed himself and I against each other, letting out low moans from me. He then lowers himself onto me before he starts sucking, nibbling, and licking my neck, pulling louder moans out of me as he does so. After a minute, he pulls away and sits up, which I don't waste too much time for.

He and I pull our boxers off, and I get onto my hands and knees in front of him. I lick my lips before I shut my eyes and start licking the length of his dick, sliding my hand under him and gently massaging his balls. I feel his dick getting bigger as it grows harder, and soon, I can taste his pre-cum as it started to build up on his tip. I then open my eyes and look up to him, locking eyes with him. I smirk before I start licking his tip, swirling my tongue around it. His head rolls back as he groans, enjoying this far too much.

Then, I slowly start to put him in my mouth, taking him in inch by inch. I hear his moans getting louder as I take even more of him in, and I know just what he wants. And soon, I can't help myself. I want to hear him moaning. So, I take every last inch of him.

"Oh fuck," I hear him moan, his hand sliding into my short hair. "God, you're mouth is so fucking amazing," he then tells me as I start to pull away before taking him again. I do everything that I know he loves, just so I can hear him moan more and more. Twisting my head, licking his tips before I take him whole again, moaning when he's completely in me. Sometimes, I think this is spoiling him, but I couldn't care less. I just want to hear those sweet moans all night long.

After a while, he pulls out of my mouth and makes me turn away from him. I smile as I turn away and lay my head down on his bed, my eyes locked on the silhouette of his body as he reaches over to his nightstand. I then watch as he pulls out a condom and lube before he turns back to me. I feel his hand gently rub my ass before he smacks it, getting a yelp out of me.

"How badly do you want this right now," he says in a husky voice that I love way too much. He then smacks my ass again, getting a slight hiss from me.

"I want it so badly, Ryan," is all I say before he smacks me again.

"Then tell me what you want."

I feel my face heat up a bit after he tells me to do that. He knows how embarrassed I get whenever it comes to dirty talk, but I also know that he won't touch me if I don't do it. He has forced this standoff before, and he has always won in the end. So, I take a deep breath and hide my face, even though it's so dark, I know he wouldn't be able to see how red it is. "I want you to shove your dick into me," I start, only stopping when he smacks my ass again. "I want you to pound into me as hard and fast as you can. I want you to be as rough as you can with me. I want you to make me scream your name all night long and fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow."

I gasp as I then feel his finger, drenched in lube, press up against me and press its way into me. I dig my nails into his bed as he starts massaging my inner walls, and soon he added in a second finger and he starts stretching me out. I moan into his blanket as he moves his fingers in and out of me, massaging my inner walls and preparing me for something that I just can't wait for.

"If you really want me to do all of that, you have to beg for it," he tells me as he adds in a third finger.

"Oh god," I moan before I turn my head to the side and try to look at him. "Ryan please."

"You'll have to do better than that," he says before twisting his hand, making me moan even louder. "Beg for it, Jon."

I bite my lip and whimper, wanting to feel him in me so badly. After a few seconds, I scream out, "Oh God, please! Ryan, please fuck me! I want you!"

I then hear him chuckle before he says, "That's better."

I then feel him pull his fingers out of me, causing me to whimper a bit. However, I smile and bite my lip again when I heat him rip open the wrapper to the condom. The room is almost silent, excluding my heavy breathing, so I can hear him as he takes the condom out of the wrapper and slide it on. Then, I feel him grab my ass and spread my cheeks apart before lining himself up. He starts to slowly push his way into me.

I bite my lip harder and start digging my nails into the bed. As soon as he is completely in me, I feel his pull out a bit and push himself back in. However, after making sure that he's good, he starts to speed up and go harder, causing me to have to bite the blanket to keep me from breaking the skin on my lip. I feel my eyes start to roll back as my legs start to wobble under me.

After a few hard thrusts, he finds my prostate, which causes me to scream out. I scream his name and beg him to keep going, not wanting him to stop. I then feel him lean down against me a bit before he reaches around and starts jerking me off.

In a matter of seconds, I feel my body start to shake, and I feel my mind start to go up into the clouds. However, I'm quickly pulled back down when I feel him pull out of me. Before I can react, I feel him pull my upper body up. He and I sit up and I feel him line himself back up with me. When he pushes himself back in, he grabs my arms and puts them together behind my back. He then grabs my shoulder, his hand somewhat wrapping around my neck at the same time, and he pushes me away from him a bit before he starts pulling out and thrusts back in. I soon start screaming out his name again as he speeds up.

In a matter of seconds, I can already feel myself building up, but I have to force myself back. I don't want to cum first again, but it quickly becomes a challenge. A noticeable challenge that makes Ryan laugh when he sees me struggling.

"Come on, Jon," he says, his breathing getting heavier. "Just cum like a good boy."

"F-fuck y-you," I say, my voice shaking from the pure flowing throughout my body and my body wanting to give up so badly.

"No thanks," he then says before he bends me back over, shoving my face into the blanket. "I'd rather fuck your brains out instead." When he says that, he pushes himself even deeper into me, making my eyes grow wider. I instantly start screaming again, no longer even able to say a single word as he pounds into me.

I try to squirm away from him, but his grip on my arms and shoulder keeps me in place. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I feel drool start to drip out of my mouth. I want to tell him that he's going too hard, however, it feels too good at the same time. Too good. In a matter of seconds, I lose my fight, and I cum all over my stomach and his bed.

"That's better," he then chuckles. After a few more hard thrusts into me, he moans loudly and stops moving. Even through the condom, I can feel the heat from his cum as he fills the rubber.

Once he's done, he pulls out of me and pulls the condom off his dick. It takes me a minute, however, I eventually pick myself up and I wipe the drool off of my face. "What the hell was that at the end?"

"I seriously wanted to cum," Ryan tells me before he gets off the bed and walks over to his dresser, grabbing and throwing my boxers to me as he passes them. "But I wasn't going to break the chain and cum first."

"Fucker," I mutter before I slide my boxers on.

He puts on his boxers and pajama bottoms before he turns to me. "Can you stand?"

I move over to the edge of the bed and take a deep breath before I try standing up. However, the second I put pressure on them, I instantly feel them turn to jello, causing me to fall back on the bed. "I know I said I wanted you to fuck me until I couldn't walk, but I didn't actually mean this, fucker!"

He laughs before he walks over and pushes me to the head of the bed. He then pulls the blanket off of the bed, careful not to throw me to the ground as he did so. I watch as he then goes to throw the blanket into his laundry basket before he pulls out another one from his closet. He then puts in on the bed and covers the lower half of my body.

"You want me to call an uber for you in the morning?"

"Nah, I'll just walk back to campus."

"You sure? If you can't even stand right now, you know your ass is going to be sore as hell tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," I say, crawling under the blanket. He soon crawls over me and gets under the blanket next to me.

We say goodnight to each other and soon fall asleep back to back. I wait for what feels like forever to hear his soft snores before I sigh and slowly fall asleep. _Goodnight, Ryan... I love you._

When I wake up, I slowly crawl out of bed and slip on my shirt and pants before I leave his apartment and walk back to the dormitory on campus. The entire time, I have to fight of the stinging pain from my ass. As he had guessed last night, it was sore, but i didn't want to be there all day. I needed to get back to my dorm room and pretend like I wasn't thinking of him. Dreaming of him. Imagining that we were actually together.

Shaking my head, I walk into my dorm room and fall face first onto my bed, curling up and wanting to scream. "Had a good night with Ryan again," my roommate and best friend, Luke, asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shunch up," I yelled into my pillow as I hide my face from him.

"When are you going to tell him that you caught feelings for him?"

"When are you going to stop pretending like you aren't hooking up with Evan?!"

"I-Th-"

"Luke, I already told you, I don't care if you're dating my ex."

"We're not talking about that! Look, this is obviously getting to you, so why pretend like it's not? You tried not going over, but you always have since the first time you said never again. You tried dating around, but you never found someone that made you as happy as you have been with him. Just, tell him that you caught feelings."

I sigh as I think back to last year when Ryan and I started this little thing. I had just gotten out of my two year long relationship with Evan, and he had been single for so long. We went to a party, got wasted, and ended up in bed together. The morning after was fun, waking up next to one of my best friends with a sore ass, but curiosity started following us around. We wanted to know what it was like, so we did it again, sober this time, and it was amazing.

We wanted more, so we agreed, we would be friends with benefits. We agreed, this would end if one of us caught feelings... I wasn't expecting to fall for him though.

"I'll get over it," I mutter, a little louder than I thought.

"You've been saying that for six months, man. Just tell him how you feel, or you'll regret it."

I then hear him get out of his bed and start walking towards the door. "Look, there's a party tonight at one of the fraternities. Ryan will be there, I'm going, and I suggest you go too."

"I don't feel like going to a party, Luke. Last thing I need are a bunch of drunk assholes and whores dancing around, slowly getting undressed as the night goes on."

"So what? You'd rather stay here, crying over your boyfriend, who you haven't even told you liked."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"If that's all you have to say, then you're going. Be ready by eight, and ice your ass or something. You don't want to be limping when you're trying to tell your boyfriend you love him."

"He's not- Shut the fuck up," I yell before throwing my pillow at him.

He laughs and throws it back at me before walking out of the room. I let out a sigh and cuddle up to the pillow, shutting my eyes, and imagining Ryan's arms wrapping around me. A smile comes to my face as I think about him more and more, and soon, I fall asleep, dreaming of him and I.

I wake up several hours later to an empty room, and I sigh in disappointment. Part of me was stupidly hoping that I would wake up and Ryan would be here with me.

Slowly, I crawl out of bed and move over to my desk, turning on my laptop and getting to work on my homework. This eats up most of my day, and by the time I finish my last assignment for my literature class, the door opens and Luke walks in.

He forces me to change and practically drags me out of the dorms. We walk to the party in silence, which makes my stomach start twisting into knots. The last thing I want to do is tell Ryan how I feel. I don't want to end what he and I have, and, I don't want to lose him as a friend. I want him to stay in my life, and I can't see me telling him how I feel as a good thing.

When we finally get to the party, Luke drags me around the entire frat house, looking for Ryan. However, we don't find him. I feel my stomach start to loosen up and my heart start to hurt a bit. I guess part of me was actually hoping to get this off my chest.

Luke and I walk into the kitchen and both grab a cup of koolaid and take a sip, both gagging a bit. Whoever spiked added way too much vodka to it, making it far too strong for us. We quickly dump the drinks into either a now dying plant or a fake plant drowning in a mixture of beer, koolaid, vodka, and whatever some people had for dinner, before we go grab a couple beers. We start laughing as we people watch from the hallway, and for a moment, I forget about the ache in my heart. That is until it starts to shatter in front of me.

As I scan the crowd of people dancing in the living room, my eyes fall onto two guys dancing together. I know them both. One of them is Anthony, a freshman that has become popular due to his loud personality. And the other, who is dancing up against him, is Ryan.

Tears start to fill my eyes as I watch Anthony run his hands all over Ryan's hips and thighs, whispering something into his ear to make him smile and laugh. I drop my half empty can of beer, and I feel like callapsing into the puddle spilling out of it. This make Luke notice me, and he follows my eyes to where I'm staring. I hear a gasp before he grabs my arm.

"Jonathan, it might not be what you think," he quickly tells me. "They have a few classes together, remember! They've been friends since the start of the year!"

"Don't lie for me, Luke," I then say, hearing my own voice start to shake. "I known he wouldn't want to be anything more than fuck buddies with me."

I start to turn towards the front door and start walking away, but am stopped when Luke pulls my arm. "No; you need to speak up! You need to tell him!"

"Forget it, Luke! He's over there grinding on another guy! What good is it going to do for me to walk up and say, 'Hey Ryan; I know we agreed not to fall for each other, and I can see that you're with someone and you have a chance at getting laid tonight, but I love you'! What good will that do?! Just leave me alone! I'm going back to the dorms!" I then pry his hand off of my arm before I turn back to the door, this time running out of the party.

I don't know how many people overheard me, or how many of those few were sober enough to possibly remember me saying that in the morning, but I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already had. I just wanted to go back to bed and cry myself to sleep. I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself. I wanted to just forget I had ever thought about saying anything. Forget that I had a heart. Forget that I had feelings for one of my best friends, and forget about every wonderful night I spent with him.

I continue running as I start to silently sob. My legs start to burn as I run, as well as my eyes, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get back to my dorm. Soon, I get my wish. After running into the dormitory and up two flights of stairs, I get back to my room. Throwing open the door and slamming and locking it behind me, my legs finally give in and I drop to my knees. I continue to sob as my heart is slowly ripped out of my chest before it is crashed in front of me. Those stupid dreams and fantasies of happily ever after start to disappear into a cloud of dust.

_This is what I get for falling in love._

After a bit, I crawl into bed and wrap myself up in my blanket. I shut my eyes and just wish to fall asleep, however, it doesn't come. My heart hurts too much to let it happen. After a while, I hear the door to my dorm room open and softly shut behind someone. I quickly assumed it's Luke. Who else would have a key to the room?

Soft footsteps slowly make their way towards me and I feel him sit down on my bed next to me.

"I told you it was a stupid idea for me to go to that damn party. You happy now? I went, we saw him with another guy, and now I feel even worse than I didn't this morning."

"Maybe you wouldn't feel this way if you came over and talked to me."

My eyes widen and I practically jump out of my blanket. I turn around and look in shock as I see Ryan sitting on my bed, staring at me. "Luke gave me his key to the room. He also told me what happened at the party, as well as what you've been hiding from me these last few months." I try to say something, but the words fail to come out, nor form in my mind. "Why didn't you tell me that you developed feelings for me?"

He sits silently and keeps his eyes locked on me as he waits for me to tell him something. After a bit, I finally pull my mind together and I look down to my lap. "We agreed, if one of us caught feelings, we would end things... I didn't want to stop what we had, and I didn't want to lose you. I thought, if we ended what we've been doing, it would be too awkward for us to go back to being just friends. So, I just kept my mouth shut and silently hoped my feelings would die down or something... I just don't want to lose you, Ryan."

He chuckles and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Jon... I didn't make up that rule for you."

"Wait, what?"

"That was more of a rule for myself. You're not the first fuck buddy I've had, and with every single one before you, I was always the one to fall in love with them. Sex is a passionate thing, and love is something that heavily links in with it. It's very easy to fall in love with someone you're actively having sex with, especially when that person was a friend. However, it hurts when the other person didn't fall in love back. Honestly, I was scared agreeing to do this with you, because I had started falling for you long before we started having sex."

I look up to him in shock as he smiles at me. "You're the most amazing person I know, Jon. You're sweet, funny, and being with you is like taking a step back in time where we can be kids. It's an amazing feeling, and I only feel like that when I'm with you."

Tears start to fill my eyes again as he keeps talking. "I wish you told me how you felt before, because honestly, waking up without you in bed with me every morning crashed me so much."

"But what about Anthony?"

"What about him? He's just a friend. When he gets drunk, he gets really handsy and flirtatious, but he's straight."

"R-really?"

"Yeah," he laughs. He then reaches over and gently runs his hand along the side of my cheek. "I love you so much, Jon."

"I love you too, Ryan!" I jump from my spot on the bed and tackle him to the floor, making us both laugh a bit, but we then grow quiet when our lips meet in a sweet, long, passionate, loving kiss. One that makes me feel high. One that I've only dreamt of. One that you only read about in books or you hear talked about in movies. One that I didn't think existed.

Until now.


	3. Rumors and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_*This story was inspired by the song "I Didn't Just Kiss Her" by Jen Foster*_ **
> 
> **_*A/N: I actually started writing this story before I started "Friends With Benefits", and I wasn't happy with how it originally was done. Since then, this story has gone through a lot of rewrites and has sort of drifted away from the song that inspired it, so, warning. This actually turned into a darker story than originally planned.*_ **

Ryan glared at the person, who he once called his friend, that sat in front of him as he just looked out the window, wanting to pretend like he wasn't there. However, it had been four months since Ryan had seen him. Four months since that night. Four months since those rumors started of him being a stalker. Rumors that they all knew were untrue. Rumors that Ryan wanted to address.

The waitress walked over and placed their drinks in between the two before walking away. Still no words had been said, which had really started to annoy Ryan. So much so that he slammed his hand onto the table, making it and the glasses shake and causing his once friend to flinch and look at him for a split second.

"Luke, for god sakes, look at me!"

His eyes slowly traveled back to him, making Luke sigh. "Ryan please-"

"I just want to know why? Please, just tell me why you and Jon have been lying about me?"

"Why do you think, Ryan? No one can know about you and Jon."

"So you guys lie and cut me out of your lives? Did me hooking up with Jon freak you guys out that much?"

"Ry-"

"I thought we were friends. Our families were friends last time I checked. Was I wrong? Have you guys hated me this whole time? Because if you have-"

"That's not it! Ryan, you have always been one of my best friends."

"Then why lie about me and try to ruin my reputation so much?" He looked back down at his hands and stayed silent. "Do you realize how big all of this got? I was sent to the dean's office!" That catches his attention automatically, causing his eyes to grow wide and his head to snapped up to Ryan. 

"You were what?"

"Someone repeated those rumors to the dean, and he called me in! I almost lost my scholarship that I worked my ass off for! They almost kicked me out of school! The only thing that saved my ass is that someone stood up for me and told them, three months into their investigation that those rumors were lies! I've been harassed, had things thrown at me, had my dorm room broken into, had my car keyed, have almost been raped, have been beaten!"

Luke's eyes grew in horror as Ryan list off all the horrible things their lie brought onto my life. All true. So this time, he hoped to finally get a real answer when he asked, "Why? Why did you and Jon tell everyone I stalked Jon after he kissed me? Why did you tell people that you guys were afraid I was going to do something to him, or that I said I would?"

"I never said anything like that!"

"Luke-"

"No! I told people that you kissed Jon and he pushed you away! I never said anything about you stalking him or trying to get him to do more!"

Ryan looked dead into Luke's eyes as he told him all of this, and he could see that he's being honest. "...But someone did, Luke. Someone told everyone I have been stalking Jon since the night that we kissed, and someone told everyone I threatened to rape him. But that's not true and you know it..." He looked back down for a bit before he covered his face with his hands. 

"Luke... I didn't stalk Jon." He shook his head. "I've never threatened or tried to rape him." He shook his head again. "... I didn't just kiss Jon." He pulled his hands away from his face and looked back up to me.

"He has a girlfriend, Ryan. He didn't want to screw that up; that's why we lied. I didn't know that anyone changed the story, nor did I know that it got that out of hand. We just wanted to push you away a bit so that his girlfriend didn't dump him."

"He hates her though! He went to that party to get away from her! He shit talks her all the time!"

"And his parents love her, her family are friends of his family, and they want him to be with her."

"He has admitted to needing to think of guys in order to fuck her."

"This is only until college is done."

"And then what," Ryan yelled out. "Then you guys can come back to being my friends after almost ruining my life?!"

"Dude, I swear on my mother's life, I never said anything that could have ruined your life. All I said was that you kissed your friend and he pushed you away." Ryan shook his head, not sure how to feel about this meeting, and was now left wondering if it was even a good idea for him to have been there. His eyes slowly made their way to the soda that was meant for him, and was then wondering how long had his throat been dry.

With a sigh, Ryan took his drink and chugged the dark soda, finishing it in three gulps, before putting it on back on the table. "I'm out of here," he then groaned before standing up.

"Ryan, I'm sor-"

"Just shut up, Luke," Ryan coldly stated before he walked out of the restaurant, leaving Luke sitting in the booth, alone. 

As Ryan stepped out of the restaurant, he could still hear the low whispers about him. About the terrible things he had supposedly done to his once best friend. The guy he would grew up with, that he loved more than anything. In more ways than they could say.

Ryan hung his head and walked to the side of the restaurant, wanting to disappear. Leaning against the brick wall, he pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips as memories started to play for him. Memories of the night that ruined his friendship with two people he once thought of as brothers. He could still hear the music blasting throughout the house as all of their friends and classmates danced together. He could still hear Jonathan's laugh breaking through the music as he and Ryan danced together. At first, they were just being idiots. However, things quickly change.

Neither boy knew what exactly happened. Neither knew who made the first move. However, what they did know is that in the middle of the dance floor, Ryan and Jon shared a sweet, loving kiss. A kiss that screamed that the two had been wanting to do that for a long time. A kiss that woke up their bodies, and caused Jonathan to invite himself over to Ryan's dorm room. 

That night, the two spent the entire night doing whatever they wanted to each other, and loving every second of it. However, by morning Jonathan was gone. And by noon, a rumor of Ryan kissing Jon at the party started spreading. By the end of the week it turned from "just a kiss" to so much more.

Ryan lit his cigarette as his little flashback of bullshit finished up. Smoking wasn't exactly something Ryan liked doing, however, when your life is falling apart and you can't see a way to fix it, it feels amazing. Like a slow suicide that drains you from the worries of life. Morbid, yes, but the day Ryan was called into the dean's office and he was screamed at by several people for "lying", he understood why people picked up this habit. It's disgusting, dirty, and makes him feel like shit, however, it helps numb his emotions for just a few minutes... and sometimes... that's all someone needs... that's all he needed.

**  
As Ryan "enjoyed" his cigarette outside, Luke simply just stared at the empty glass in front of him, trying not to cry. He truly had no idea that all of that had happened from his and Jonathan's lie. He truly only told people that Ryan kissed Jonathan and Jon pushed him away. When did the lie change? And, why didn't he know about it?

As he stared at the glass, two people walked into the restaurant, and one of them noticed him. "Luke," Jonathan asked as he walked over to the table, his girlfriend's hand in hand.

When Luke heard Jon's voice, he turned around and gave a weak smile to his friend. "Oh, hey Jon. Hey Ann."

"What's up," Jon asked, quickly picking up on his best friend's tone.

Luke looked between the couple before looking back to the empty glass in front of him. He was stuck between friends. He knew that whatever he did next was going to make an impact on his relationship with these two, and there would be no turning back from it. He felt his stomach twisting into knots as he thought. Should he tell Jon about everything Ryan told him, and push for him to talk to him, push for him to come clean? Or, should he stay quiet about his little meet up, and close the door on any chance of speaking to Ryan again?

On one hand, he knows how important it is to Jon to keep up his straight image in front of his parents. After all, his parents are the ones paying his way through school, and if word gets back to his parents that their son was having sex with men, they would freak out. He wouldn't be able to go to school. He'd never talk to his family again.

But on the other, Ryan is living through hell. Their lie got twisted at some point, and now it is saying the worst things possible about him. So much so that he was almost kicked out of the school.

_Beaten, almost raped... He's going through so much... I can't._

"Actually," Luke spoke up, looking back to Jon. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Jon nodded and turned to Ann, who kissed him on the cheek before walking over to an open table. Jon took a seat in the booth and looked down to the empty glass. "What's wrong, man? You get dumped or something?"

"Hard to get dumped when you're a lonely fuck," Luke joked, forcing a laugh to come out as he spoke. However, his eyes quickly fall back to the glass. "No. Jon... I just talked to Ryan."

"Oh," Jon replied, looking over to the table where his girlfriend sat, nervously. "How is he?"

"Not good man. Not good at all." Luke snapped his head up to look at Jon, just as Jon turned back to look at Luke. "Jon... did you change the lie?"

"What? No? I've been telling people the same thing since we decided to make up a story."

"What story have you been telling people?"

Jon raises an eyebrow before he answers with, "That Ryan kissed me at the party. I pushed him off of me, he tried to push a little bit for more, but he left me alone after a bit."

"Whoa whoa, that wasn't what we said we'd tell everyone! We said we'd stop at, he kissed you and you pushed him away." Jon looked back to his girlfriend again, nervously. "Jon, look. Someone changed the lie. They've been telling people Ryan has been stalking you and tried to rape you."

Jon head quickly snapped back to Luke. "What?"

"He almost lost his scholarship, kicked out of school. He's been bullied, beaten, almost raped himself!"

Jon covers his mouth in shock and horror. "What the hell?! How did the story change so much?!"

"I don't know, but I feel so horrible. I can't believe this is happening." Luke rubs his face with his hands, roughly, before he looks back to Jon and he asks, "How many people did you tell this story to?"

"Only Ann. Wait... Only," Jon's eyes grew wide in fear before he turned to where his girlfriend was sitting and he called out, "Annie, can you come here for a minute?"

Confused, Ann stood up and walked over to the two boys, and stood in front of them. "What's up, sweetie?"

"Ann, did you tell anyone what I told you about Ryan?"

"Yeah. I told all my friends at the sorority."

Luke and Jon then both stared at her in shock, which soon turned to anger. Jon was the one to snap first though. "Why did you tell your friends that?! It was none of their business and not your damn story to tell!"

Ann jumped back, her eyes filled with fear. "I-I thought it was crazy, and we were just talking. Plus, Nina said she saw you guys turn away when you saw Ryan walking towards you guys, and she wanted to know why."

Jon shook his head, anger and sadness running rapid in his mind and heart. Then, he stood up and slipped out of the booth before he turned to Luke. "Where did Ryan go after he left here?"

"All I know is that he walked out," Luke admitted. "I don't know where exactly he went to though."

"Damn. I need to find him."

"Wait," Ann quickly stopped him. "Why would you need to find him? What's going on? What about our date?"

"What's going on is that Luke and I lied! Ryan didn't just try to kiss me, he and I had consensual sex, and I freaked out and lied! Because of your stupid friends, my best friend almost lost everything and has been through hell... And I was a huge factor in all of that happening."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Jon groaned and smacked himself in the head with the palm of his hands. "I don't have time for this! So, short answer, our date is canceled and I'm breaking up with you! Anything else you want to know, Luke will explain! I can't waste anymore time though!"

Jon then pushed pass Ann, knocking her into the table, before he ran out the front doors. Tears in her eyes and confused by everything that had just bee dropped on her, Ann turned to Luke and just asked, "What's going on?"

Luke, pissed off at Ann for what had happened, took a deep breath and pinched his forehead. "Just sit down and listen up. This is going to be a long story, and the three of us are going to hate you for a long time after this is resolved."

**

Jon pushed the doors open with almost enough force to break the glass if the doors had hit anything, however, he didn't care. His head was spinning with fear, anger, and saddness. He felt absolutely horrible for what he had caused, and he knew he needed to make it right. As for how, he did not know.

Perhaps just being friends again would have been enough to show that the rumors were faults. Perhaps he would have to go to everyone in school and explain what had actually happened that night. Either way, he knew he had to fix what he's actions, his words, and his stupidity had caused; and the first step to fixing this, was to find Ryan, apologize for what he had caused, and find a way to make it up to him, or show him how much he truly cared about him. Whatever it took, he needed to fix his relationship with Ryan.

After taking a deep breath, Jon started walking toward the main campus, thinking that Ryan may have left to go back to his dorm room or something. As he started walking, without thinking, his head turned ever so slightly towards the alley next to the restaurant; and as quickly as he looked, he stopped mid-step. Lady Luck seemed to have been with him, because in that alley, he saw Ryan stomping out his cigarette.

Jon snapped his head towards Ryan and did not wait for Ryan to notice him. He walked straight towards his friend; however, once he was right in front of him, he realized he didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about Ryan that much over the past few months. Hell, the only few times Ryan came to mind was when he thought of that amazing night and one time when he was questioned about whether or not he felt safe around him.

He had honestly loved Ryan, and wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with him for years, but his family... His parents made it clear that they were homophobic assholes, and he knew that if he came out, they would disown him. So, Jon did what they wanted. He dated the girl his parents loved, he pretended to be straight. When she talked about marriage in front of them, he would nod his head and pretend to plan a future together.

However, in the back of his mind, he always knew it wouldn't happened. He couldn't hide who he was forever. So, he planned on coming out after college. Just so he could have one last thing from his parents before he lost them.

The night he spent with Ryan however, he knew it was the best night he would ever have. But by morning, fear took over, and he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Jon!"

Jonathan snapped back to reality after hearing his name being called, reminding him of where he was and what he needed to do. In front of him, was the man he loved and the man he fucked over.

"Jon, what the hell do you want," Ryan asked, annoyed to see the man he honestly cared for. The man who almost ruined his life with a single lie.

Jon gulped and tried to think of the right words to say. "Ryan, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Ryan quickly replied before he walked around Jonathan, trying to get away.

_How the hell did I fuck up my wording already,_ Jonathan thought to himself before he turned around and grabbed Ryan's arm to stop him. "No, please Ryan, listen to me!"

"Why? So you can buy time for someone to see us?! Buy time for you to have more ammo to break me with?! Or is this to add more to the bullshit about me stalking you?!"

"I never told anyone that you were stalking me! I was telling people that you kissed me and that I rejected you, but there was one person that I told an even bigger lie to. Ann. I told her you pushed for sex so she wouldn't question why I wanted to stay away from you for a while. I didn't think she would tell anyone else... I didn't-"

"I don't care, Jon! I don't care if she told anyone your lie, because at the end of the fucking day, you told her the story she repeated! Because of your lie, I've been called a stalker and a rapist! I almost got kicked out of school, lost everything I worked my ass off for, all because of your lie!" Ryan then ripped his arm out of Jonathan's grasp and turned to face him, fire boiling in his eyes. "This is fucking serious shit, Jon! You almost ruined my life! You ruined my reputation around school! I can't even walk around town without people whispering about how I am a crazy stalker and a rapist in the making! Sorry isn't going to cut it!"

Jonathan's eyes widened in shock and horror. He had never seen Ryan so mad before, but he knew he had every right to be angry at him.

Jon hung his head and felt the world start to crash on top of him. "I know... I know I fucked up, and I know what I did was horrible. I honestly should have known about all of those stupid rumors when the dean called me in."

"Wait, you spoke to the dean?"

Jonathan nodded. "He wanted to know if I felt like I was in danger when I was around you, if you had threatened me, and if you had ever touched me in a way that I wasn't comfortable with. Then he asked me when was the last time I spoke to you."

"Wh-when did this happen?"

"About a month ago, maybe three weeks."

Jonathan looked up and saw some of the fire starting to die out in Ryan's eyes.

"I want to make things right, Ryan. I want to fix everything. I'll do anything and everything. I'll tell everyone the truth, we can hang around each other again, so people know that we're cool. I'll do anything. I'm serious!"

Ryan just shook his head. "Jonathan, your lie almost got me kicked out of school. I'm lucky I'm not in jail for your bullshit!"

"I want to make it right!"

"But I don't know if you can make it right, Jon!"

Jon felt his body start to shake as tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes. "There has to be something I can do, Ryan! Please!"

"What the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"I-I," words were getting caught in Jonathan's throat as he tried to find the right words to say. However, nothing could come out. Eventually, he just fell to his knees and started sobbing into his hands. "I'm sorry," he started screaming out through his heavy sobs. "I'm sorry I fucked up! I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry I lied! I'm sorry I was a shitty friend and I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you! I swear, I never meant for this to happen! I swear! I-I want to make this right! I want to fix this! I just, I don't know how!"

Ryan stared at Jonathan in shock. He could tell how genuine he was being and that he was truly sorry for what had happened...

"I'm sorry," Jonathan continued to cry out. "I'm sorry!"

However, Ryan turned away, and shook his head. "You almost ruined my life... I don't think I could ever forgive you..." He started walk away from Jon, leaving him alone, crying in the alley. "I'll miss you... I just don't think I can forgive you..."

***

Over a year had gone by, and Ryan's life was slowly starting to change for the better. Although there were plenty of people who still accused him of being a stalker, most of the rumors had ended.

How?

Jonathan.

After Ryan left him in that alley, Jonathan's ex-girlfriend came out to try to get him back, but he pushed her away. Due to him wanting to keep up his lie, he lost his friend, so he was done. That weekend, he went back home to his parents and came out. As he expected, they kicked him out and disowned him.

That following Monday, his parents refused to pay for anymore of his classes, and he was forced to drop out. Apparently, while he was dropping out, he wasn't staying silent about what had happened. He told the truth to everyone that was in the office, and made sure several students heard it before he left.

Once word started to spread about Jonathan dropping out after he was doing so well, and why his parents refuse to speak to him anymore, then word started to spread about the lie. Of course some people didn't believe it, or in this case, a lot of people didn't believe it at first, but as time went on, the idea of Ryan not being a horrible person started to set in their minds.

After a year of insults, attacks, and his life feeling like it was crumbling before him, Ryan finally started to feel better. He finally felt like there was light at the end of the tunnel. And... And it was thanks to Jonathan.

One day, Ryan went back to that restaurant where the truth started to come out. There, he met up with his old friend that forced him to keep him in his life.

"Hey Luke," Ryan happily said as he sat down at the very booth they sat at a year ago.

"You seem happy today," Luke laughed. "Guess that means you got approved for that internship?"

"Yup," Ryan cheerfully said. "I'll be starting at the beginning of summer!"

"That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

Ryan looked down at the table and quickly took notice at something. Luke had order himself and Ryan a drink, but he had also ordered a third drink. Once he realized this, Ryan looked back to Luke and raised an eyebrow.

"Who else was coming here?"

Luke's smile fell and his heart started pounding harder. He wasn't expecting the drinks to get there as fast as they did, so he didn't come up with a lie for this case. All he knew was that he had to buy just a little bit more time.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"Luke," Ryan said with anger laced in his words. "You better not have done what I think you did."

"Ryan, look, it's been a year, and you said it yourself, if Jon hadn't done what he did, your name would still be in the shitter."

Ryan just scoffed and stood up. "That doesn't matter, Luke! He almost ruined my life! I'm not going to talk to him just because he got lucky in fixing it! I mean, what if it hadn't worked?! What if I was still going through hell, got kicked out, or got killed because everyone was afraid that I would target them?! A million things could have gone wrong, Luke!"

"But they didn't. Everything worked out the way they did for a reason. And yeah, things could have gone bad, but that wouldn't have changed what Jon did. By him doing what he did, he not only helped save your name, but he lost his family and dropped out of school. He ruined his life to clear your name, and you know that."

"But that doesn't mean I have to deal with him again."

Before Luke could say anything, Ryan stormed off. As soon as Ryan pushed open the doors to the restaurant and turned to walk back to the college campus, he stopped and let out a loud gasp. In front of him, for the first time in a year, was Jonathan. His once best friend. His once crush. His once lover. The man he left crying in an alley.

"Hey Ryan," Jon shyly spoke, unsure of how Ryan would react or what he would say.

Ryan however, stayed speakless. Here was the man the almost ruined everything with a single lie. Here was the man that broke his heart. Here was the man... The man that he still loved...

What do you say to someone that you love and hate so much?


	4. Hooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_*This story was inspired by the song "Honey Lavender" by Leuan_ **

Hooked.

Ever since the night they met, Ryan was hooked on Jonathan. There was no denying that. There was no hiding it.

It was almost routine at this point. As the day started to wind down, Ryan didn't bother to change into his pajamas. Instead, he wore jeans and a T-shirt to bed. As he expected, about twenty minutes after shutting his eyes and he started drifting to sleep, he woke up, hearing his phone on the nightstand next to him. It was the ringtone he had set for Jonathan.

He sighed however, instead of picking it up right away. In all honesty, Ryan was tired. This routine had been going on ever since they met three years ago. He wanted a change.

Shutting his eyes however, he only could think back to the night they had met. It had felt like a dream at the time, but now he has to question how he truly felt about it.

When he opened them again, he was at a nightclub. It had been three months since his break up, and his friends dragged him out, wanting him to put himself out there again. It was no secret that Ryan was a good looking man, but he always sold himself short, and always seemed to just settle with whatever.

About an hour and a half into their night out, most of his friends were completely wasted, taking shots whenever one of them did something stupid or somehow got someone's number. However, Ryan stayed sober the entire time, and got some of his friends in a taxi before they did something to get them all kicked out. He felt like he was babysitting a bunch of grown-ass men, but he honestly didn't mind. If he drank as much as them, he knew he would have acted the same way. And at least one of them was being responsible enough to take care of everyone else. And it was this action that made Jonathan eye him from across the bar.

When Ryan only had two friends left to watch, Jonathan made his move, noticing that it was these two that always run off to dance whenever a good song came on, and would stay away just long enough for him to work his magic. He casually walked over to Ryan, order two non-alcoholic mixed drinks from the bartender, and he slid one of them to Ryan. "Couldn't help but notice you taking care of your friends," he said, looking into Ryan's eyes. "Thought you could use another sober friend to keep you company."

Ryan smiled and jokingly asked, "You taking care of a couple of drunks too?"

"Just sent the last one home. Now is normally when I look for someone responsible to go home with."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock and he almost choked on his drink. Turning to the bar, he placed his drink on the counter and cleared his throat. "Wow, didn't think I'd meet someone so blunt tonight!"

Jon laughed and placed his drink next to Ryan's. "Well, I'm a guy that knows what he wants and goes for it." He then slid his hands up Ryan's arm and rested them on his shoulders, before he leaned in close to him. "And right now, I want you," he whispered, seductively. He then started to nibble gently on Ryan's ear, making Ryan's mind started to wonder. Wonder about the man that was quickly making him melt. Wonder what about him made this man want him. Wonder how many others fell for this same thing... Wonder who's home was closer to the club.

Before he could come up with anything to say, Jon pulled away from Ryan's ear and wrapped his arms around Ryan's arm. They locked eyes again, and Jon smiled when he noticed the slight blush on Ryan's face. The shy ones are always the cutest.

"Come dance with me," Jon then said before he dragged Ryan onto the dance floor.

The two then spent the next couple of hours grinding against each other. Jon mainly did this just to find out if the guy was big or to find out if the guy would be good in bed; however, this time, he caught himself actually having fun dancing with Ryan. Once the two started getting thirsty, they finally stepped off the dance floor, getting another round of non-alcoholic mixed drinks. They then sat at the bar together, laughing, and starting to get to know each other a bit before they did anything. As soon as Jon started flirting with Ryan again and he finally started to flirt back, he knew it was time to seal the deal.

He placed his drink next to Ryan's and pressed his arm against the edge of the bar. When Ryan reached over to grab his own drink, Jon pushed himself up and forward, planting his lips onto Ryan's. Ryan hesitated at first, but soon shut his eyes and kissed Jon back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jon had to fight his smile back, knowing that he got exactly what he wanted. He then wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and held on tight.

Time then seemed to melt away from the two. Either remembered how, but from the club, they ended up at Ryan's apartment, where they fell onto his bed, tearing each other's shirt off.

By morning, the two had worn themselves out and ended up sleeping together until noon. When they woke, Jon instantly wanted to go another round, which Ryan happily gave him. From there, they traded numbers, and Ryan had quickly fallen in love.

From that day on, the two would text daily and would go over to each other's homes every night. It was simple, but it worked for the two. At least, it worked for one of them. After a month of this, Ryan wanted more from what they had. He wanted a real relationship from this, so he asked Jon to go on a date with him.

His heart started hurting soon after Jon replied to him, telling him that he wasn't really interested in dating.

**_"Wait, why not,"_** Ryan texted him, confused by the rejection. **_"I thought we've been hitting it off. Plus, we literally see each other every night. Why wouldn't you want to be in a relationship?"_**

**_"Well, we technically are in a relationship. But there's no reason for us to go out. Why can't we just keep things the way they are?"_ **

_**"I just wanted to take you out. It wouldn't really change anything between us."** _

_**"I'm just not into dating, okay. Look, can we just drop it. All I want to do right now is see you, but I don't want you coming over if you're going to be pushing this."** _

As much as it hurt, Ryan did what Jon wanted, but he didn't let it go. The next day, he spoke to one of his friends about Jonathan when the two went out to lunch.

"Why would he say that just because you wanted to go on a date," Mike asked him, handing Ryan his phone back after he read over the texts from the night before.

"I don't know," Ryan said, putting his phone in his pocket. "I don't think I was pushing that much. I just wanted to go out for a nice dinner or something."

Mike looked at Ryan, worryingly. He's always had a bad feeling about this guy since the day Ryan told him about him. He didn't want his friend to get hurt again, and he could see that happening with this guy. However, Ryan was in the puppy dog stage of the love, so him hearing anything bad about his crush, or whatever they are, from him might make him explode with anger.

_... But if I don't say anything and he gets hurt, the guilt might kill me,_ Mike thought to himself.

"Ryan," Mike started, trying to keep his voice strong to hide how nervous he was. "I know you really like this guy and all, but don't you think that Jonathan is being rude about this whole thing?"

"Well, a bit. But I'm sure he has a reason for not wanting to date."

"I'm sorry," they both suddenly heard from the table next to them. They then looked over and saw a man in a suit, his laptop on the table, with some food placed around the laptop, waiting to be eaten. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversion a bit, and I hope you don't mind me asking this. The Jonathan you guys are talking about, does he have short black hair and stunning blue eyes that shine like sapphires in the morning?"

Ryan felt his heart drop at that moment. He never really described what Jonathan looked like to his friends, but if he did, that would have been how he would describe him. "Y-yeah."

"I thought he sounded familiar," the stranger sighed. "My name is Evan. I was Jonathan's last serious toy."

"What," Mike asked, confused.

"Well, I can't call him an ex-boyfriend. Like you, whenever I asked for us to go out on a date, he shot down the idea. If I pushed for it too much, he would stop talking to me for days. I was nothing more than a toy to him. And I'm going to tell you right now, that's all you'll ever be to him too. He only cares about himself and sex. You'll only be a dick for him to ride. Once you're gone, he'll find another one."

Ryan couldn't help but shake his head. He didn't want to believe anything that this guy was saying. He didn't want to believe that Jonathan only cared about using him for sex. He wanted to prove the guy wrong.

After that day, Ryan tried sneaking in the idea of the two dating. He would wake up earlier to make them both breakfast. He tried keeping the topic of sex down when they texted or called each other. However, Jonathan caught onto what he was doing. As a result, Jonathan stopped talking to him for almost a month. And during that time, Jonathan found other men to take up his time.

He didn't even hide what he was doing. He openly posted about each hook up online, knowing that Ryan would see it. Each post killed a piece of Ryan, and brought him to the point of tears. Once Jonathan was done punishing Ryan, he just showed up to his door, and made it clear that Ryan wasn't going to try to trick a serious relationship onto him, and that they were done talking about dating.

This started a cycle.

They would have the same sexual based relationship they had when they first met, then as time went on, Ryan would want to talk about dating. The more he talked about it, the more frustrated Jonathan would become, so he would cut off Ryan and find other men to take up his time. Then, he would come back, and they would start over.

This cycle continued for three years, and Ryan was tired. He wanted to stop, but he was struggling. He wanted Jonathan all to himself, but he couldn't get it. He wanted to leave, but it was a fight between two sides of his heart.

He was tired of the messing around, tired of the cut offs, tired of being pushed to the side, and tired of only being looked at as a walking, talking sex toy. He was tired of wanting a relationship that wasn't going to happen. He was tired of embarrassing himself by dreaming of a change.

All he had to do to get away though was to let the phone ring and miss the call. He knew this.

However, like always, he picked up the phone. He listened to every dirty word that Jonathan spoke, and when they hung up, Ryan got out of bed and went over to Jonathan's house.

The cycle continued.

Ryan couldn't break free.

He was hooked on Jonathan.

Placed under his spell.

But as long as Jonathan was calling Ryan, he would always come back to him. No matter how much it killed him.


	5. It's Not The Same

*Ohm's POV*

Soft snores come from behind me as my husband sleeps with his arms tightly around me. Like most nights, he enjoys holding me tightly as he drifts off, and never moves away. This is something I use to enjoy doing as well, but not anymore. Really, I have never enjoyed cuddling up together like this with him, although I have tried. It is something I just can't help.

It isn't because of him; he is an amazing man. I love him dearly. However, it just isn't the same.

Before settling down with him, I had dated several men. With all of them, I enjoyed being held until I fell asleep. It wasn't the main reason for dating someone, however, it was a pretty big factor in if I would be with them for a long while or a short one. And then, I met him. Jonathan. He was special.

He brought out a different side of me. He helped me come out of my shell, and he showed me that I could be more than what I ever thought I could be. He showed me that I could be a role model for others, even if I was shy. When he was with me, I felt safe, like I could do anything. When he held me, it felt different. I felt safe, happy, like nothing could touch me... I thought I had found the one with him.

We dated for a year before he moved in with me, and even before then it felt like we lived together. We would always spend the night at each other's houses. It was hard to be away from each other. On rare nights where we were apart, I found it even harder to go to sleep without him. He was always on my mind. 

After he moved in with me, there was rarely a moment we weren't together; and even less time that he didn't have an arm around me. He would even hold me while we cooked together, which I loved more than I could ever describe. And falling asleep to movies on the couch, it was like sleeping on a cloud to me.

With him there, I felt as if nothing could harm me, and that safety made every second feel like a blissful dream. One that I never wanted to wake up from.

Then, one day... I lost him.

We were having a party, and we needed something. I don't even remember what it was or what the party was for. All I remember was kissing him goodbye, and an hour later getting a call from the hospital... He was gone before the paramedics got to him.

Without him, I thought my world was gone. I went back into my shell, unsure of what to do next. Many nights went by without sleep, and I didn't know what to do anymore. It was a struggle to even leave my bed; however, I had to force myself to do it. My house became a prison for me. Everywhere I looked, I saw him and just thought made me missed him more than anything.

My bed felt cold and empty without him. The couch wasn't as comfortable as I had remembered. It felt wrong without him.

Soon I left my house and forced myself out of my shell again. That's when I found him. Luke was someone I felt that I could turn to, and he showed that he was always willing to give me a shoulder to cry on. It took us both a while before we took a chance. I was still hurting from losing Jonathan, and he knew that. However, he tried so hard to make me happy.

Luke would run around the world for me if I had asked him to. He and I dated for about two years, and every day he would do all he could to make sure that I smiled. When he proposed to me, there was no way I couldn't say yes. An amazing man like Luke doesn't come around too often, so I knew I needed to get him before I lost him too.

With him, I created new happy memories, and I was able to smile each and every day. I was happy and in love. But that isn't enough for me.

I may love Luke, but my heart still belongs to Jonathan. It always will. It's been three years, and Luke and I are trying to adopt, but Jonathan is always on my mind. Every day, although I am happy, I keep hoping that he will walk through that front door. I keep hoping I'll wake up, and I'll be safe in his arms again. That that party, the funeral, the tears, everything! That it was all just a horrible nightmare... But every day, I wear my smile for Luke and love him.

Every night, I cuddle up to Luke, but I never let him see my face. I don't want him to wake up and see that I never went to sleep.

Although Luke makes me happy, I just can't fall asleep in his arms. It's impossible. It's not the same.

_I miss him so much..._

I jump when I hear Luke stir in his sleep. He hums before he kisses the back of my neck and pulls me in tighter. On some level, I think he knows I'm still awake. I think he knows I still miss Jonathan. I think he knows that I love him, but I love Jonathan more. However, neither of us will say it, or it would become true.

I sigh before I shut my eyes and try to fall asleep again. I know I will fail to do so again, but I need to try. Jonathan is gone, and he won't be coming back. I need to try to get used to sleeping in Luke's arms, no matter how wrong it feels.


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_*This story was inspired by the song "Gods and Monsters" by Lana Del Rey (cover by Jessica Lange)*_ **

Taking a deep breath, Ryan waited by the side of the stage and silently counted in his head. Although he knew people were going to love him, he couldn't help but feel nervous before every show. The constant teasing from the other singers behind him didn't help his nerves either.

To them, Ryan was a weird kid. He had been a singer at the lounge for over a year and a half and was dating the most attractive man that would come in all the time, and yet, he was too much of a goodie two shoes for them. Whenever they ordered drinks backstage, he always just ordered either orange juice or coke. He never drank, or smoked, or took a little something to give him more energy for the late nights. It never made sense to them why he wouldn't just partake in their activities, or why he would even date the man he is seeing when he is so busy being too much of an angel. 

After counting in his head, Ryan looked out to the stage and saw the lights on the floor dim. He heard the crowd start to quiet down, and heard his name getting called to the stage. He was opening for tonight's show, which meant there was going to be a lot of pressure on him to be good.

He felt the heat from the spotlight hit him before he even took his first step. This made him quickly gather up all of his courage before he walked out. As he walked across the stage, he instantly received claps and whistles from the crowd. Especially from a special someone that sat in the back of the lounge. 

Evan was not someone people wanted to mess with. He was a killer, a rich man, and the boss of a mafia family that he worked his ass off for sixteen years for. He took his title as a boss very seriously and never allowed anyone to show disrespect to him, his family, nor his Angel. 

Angel was the nickname he gave Ryan, and anyone who saw him on stage would be able to see why. Watching him walk, hearing his voice, seeing the way the spotlight hit his face, the only why Evan could describe seeing Ryan up there was like watching an angel preform. Add in the fact that he was such a good kid too, and Angel became the perfect nickname for him. 

Evan sighed as he leaned forward and watched Ryan as he began to sing. Each word the slid off his lips is as sweet as honey. It relaxed Evan more than any amount of alcohol ever could, and it made him smile at just the thought that at the end of his shift, Ryan would be going home with him. Evan kept his eyes locked on Ryan as his body swayed from side to side, his voice being the only thing he allowed himself to hear. It took him back to the night they had met. Something Evan held dear to him. A memory he knew he would keep until his final breath.

It was about seven months earlier. Evan and his men had just locked down a deal and took care of a rat that had been a pain in their asses for about two months, so everyone was in the mood to celebrate. The men were simply just walking down the street, heading to Joey's for a few drinks, when something caught Evan's attention. Despite being across the street, Evan heard the music that was coming from The Rainbow Lounge, and it put him in a sort of trance.

His boys were trying to snap him out of it but soon figured out that it was pointless. 

He led his boys into the lounge and they all sat in the back and watched as a young man sang his heart out. His voice was smooth and calming, yet powerful when the note needed him to be. His longish hair perfectly framed his face and the simple ways he would sway his body as he sang just drew Evan in more and more. 

After about an hour or two, he finally walked off stage and Evan order his boys to wait at the table for him. He then went to the bar and asked for the young man. Within a minute, they were face to face, and Evan knew that he had to make Ryan his Angel. He was over the moon when Ryan agreed a week later.

After that night, Evan made sure to never miss a single performance Ryan did. He never wanted to miss a chance to hear his sweet, soothing voice. He never wanted to miss a chance to see his Angel. And little did he know, this would be the biggest mistake he would ever make.

As Evan listened to Ryan's song, a man walked into the lounge and sat right next to him. Both men then watched silently and waited for Ryan to finally walk off stage before one of them spoke. "Can see why you fell for him," the second man said, causing Evan's eyes to shoot open. "Nice voice, sexy body, and the innocence that we never find from any bitch in our field. You're lucky I didn't see him first."

Evan then narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly to look over to the man that had joined him. There, he saw the twisted smile of a man that he hadn't seen in over five years. Not since he stabbed the family in the back and ran off with over three million dollars. "Jonathan."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"If you were smart, you would have known not to come back here," he said before he started reaching behind him, trying to grab his gun. However, he stopped when Jonathan held up a finger and wagged it from side to side. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want to cause a panic and risk your little boyfriend losing his job." Evan just looked at him, surprised that Jon knew that Ryan was his, and surprised that he knew that if Evan had caused panic in the lounge, Ryan's boss said he would fire him. Jon quickly knew that he had gotten Evan, so he leaned back and kicked up his feet. "Didn't think I could avoid the eyes you have all over the city? You know damn well that shouldn't have been a surprise, Ev. After all, there was a reason I was called The Raccoon."

Evan ground his teeth together before putting his hands on the table. "Guess I was too busy worrying about getting back the money you took."

Jon laughed and held up his hands. "Sorry, Ev. The Raccoon had to do what he had to do."

"Betray his family?"

"No, move up in the world. Don't you remember? I had started working for the family five years before you started working for them. I put my all into my jobs, and would never question shit the boss asked. But, when the boss started thinking about stepping down, guess who he turned to."

"You stole from us because I was being trained to step up as the next boss?"

"No shit. I get that you and I were the two best at the time, but how the fuck does it make sense that you got the rank up and I didn't?!"

"That didn't mean you had to turn your back on us?!"

"Believe what you want, asshole; but that position should have been mine! And it just so happened that at the same time you started getting trained for the next rank, an old friend of mine called me up. An old friend from a family that knew what I could do, and knew the second they saw me they needed me. That's why I took the money. That's why I left you assholes. That's why I'm even here now."

"What? To gloat?"

"No. I'm here on business, and I know you just want me out of your face. So, why don't we make a deal? You help me out by getting me what I need, or should I say, who I need, and I'll happily be on my way. You'll never have to see me again."

Evan raises an eyebrow at this. "What are you here for exactly?"

"Well, to keep it frank, I have to kill someone. Someone that's been a bit of a pain in our business, and he's in your family."

"I'm not like you, Jonathan!"

"Well, we'll have a bit of a problem if you don't work with me, Evan. After all, look where we are. Your little boyfriend doesn't even look comfortable over there, now does he?"

At the mention of Ryan, Evan looks over towards the bar and sees him, standing by the corner, his beautiful hazel eyes glued on the two. When he walked out and saw Evan talking to Jonathan, he knew something bad was going to happen. You could just sense it in the air, and it made him worried.

"All I have to do is take out my gun and fire one shot in the air, it doesn't even have to hit anyone. That's all it would take to get his sexy little ass fired. And his boss is one of those assholes would don't take threats. He's one of those who would rather die than listen to us. Use to be such a pain in the ass to deal with, but in this case, it's beautiful." He then chuckles before he leans in close and whispers into Evan's ear, "Because now you have to choose. What do you care about the most? Your little boyfriend, or the family?"

Evan ground his teeth and pushed Jonathan away from him, just hard enough to make him fall back into his seat. Then, as he glared at him, he growled, "You fucking son of a bitch!"

Jonathan laughed and snapped his finger, getting the attention of a waitress behind him. He then ordered himself and Evan a drink before he leaned back in his seat again. "Take your time deciding, Ev. I have all night."

Evan continued to glare at Jonathan, wanting so badly to just shoot him in the leg, drag him outside, and throw him into the trunk of his car, but he knew he couldn't. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he looked over to Ryan again and he saw him still standing at the corner of the bar, his worried filled eyes still locked on the two men. His worried filled, innocent, beautiful eyes...

Pissed and confused, Evan sat back and stared up at the ceiling.

His family has been there for him for so many years. As hard as he busted his ass to get to where he was now, he would be lying if he said he did it all on his own. His loyalty belonged to his high-ups. It belonged with his friends. It belonged with the mafia... But Ryan...

Ryan was something special. He was his breath of fresh air, his light at the end of the tunnel, and the soothing waves he needed to see after a heavy storm. Ryan was his Angel... 

After thinking for some time, Evan sat up and stared down at his hands. "Alright," he then said. His eyes slowly moved over and he looked at Jonathan, who was in the middle of finishing his drink. Evan then looked at the table and saw that the drink Jon had ordered for him was sitting in front of him.

"Smart choice. I doubt your little boyfriend would want to still be with you if you fucked him out of a job."

Evan growled before he grabbed his glass and took a quick drink. After he emptied the glass and he slammed it onto the table, he asked, "Who did you need to get rid of?"

Jonathan then chuckled darkly before he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his gun. "You."

As soon as the word left his lips, Evan knew he didn't have much time to react. He tried to reach for his own gun as he stood up, however, Jonathan managed to get a quick shoot off, hitting him right in the leg. Screams from the other customers filled the restaurant as Evan yelled out in pain. Jonathan stood up and pushed Evan to the ground and aimed his gun for his head, but Evan wasn't ready to give up. He pulled back his injured leg and kicked Jon as hard as he could in the knee, knocking him off balance. With the split second Jonathan had to recover, Evan took out his gun and fired a quick shot, hitting Jon in the shoulder, just a hair above his collarbone. 

As Jonathan grabbed his shoulder in pain, Evan quickly rolled under the table and crawled out on the other side. His first thought was to pop back up and finish Jonathan off, but his plan quickly changed when he saw Ryan ducking behind the bar, his eyes still stuck on the two. Fear struck Evan's heart as he thought about what Jonathan could do next to get to Evan. What he would do to his Angel.

So, Evan made a quick and possibly dangerous decision. He decided to protect his Angel. As panicked patrons began to push and scream, trying to all fit through the one way out of the building, Evan ran to the bar and grabbed Ryan's hand. The second he did, Jonathan shot at the two, just barely missing Ryan's head as he hit a bottle of whiskey behind him. 

Ryan quickly led Evan to the back of the lounge and pulled him into his boss's office, knowing that at that moment, his boss was out with his wife. He quickly shut and locked the door before he pushed a bookshelf in front of it to keep Jonathan out before he walked Evan over to a chair and had him sit down. Evan apologized to Ryan and explained what was happening as Ryan grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured it on the bullet wound. He then started destroying the office as he looked for anything he could use for first aid. After finding nothing, he ripped up the jacket he had been wearing and used the strips it made to tie around Evan's leg to keep it from bleeding.

Evan thanked him for caring for him and happily placed a few kisses on his lips. Evan was worried, his mind staying on Jonathan. He knew that Jonathan wasn't the type to give up after something went wrong, so he knew that he was going to keep trying to get him. However, he was mainly worried about this affecting Ryan now.

He watched as Ryan pulled away from him and began to pick up the remaining pieces of his jacket. Evan knew that he had to at least protect his Angel. So, grabbing his gun, he pushed himself up and started walking towards the door. After taking two steps, however, he felt something hit his neck and within seconds, his neck and body began to feel like it was on fire. Hissing in pain, Evan grabbed his neck and stumbled to the side. He felt something sticking out of his neck, so he quickly pulled it out. He fell to his knees and looked at what was in his hand... It was a needle.

He looked up and saw Ryan, smiling down at him as he picked up Evan's gun. He doesn't say a word to Evan. Instead, he walked over to the door and pulled the bookshelf off of it before opening it. "Told you I could do it," he then said in a cheerful voice before he stepped to the side.

The second he did, Jonathan poked his head in and sighed when he saw Evan on the floor, his breathing quickly becoming heavier. "What a pathetic way to go, Evan. Poisoned at the hands of a fake lover. You should have just let me kill you."

"F-fake?"

"No shit," Ryan then said before he wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck.

"You know, I was wrong, Ev. You met him first, but you weren't all that lucky. I met him a month later, and Ryan still ended up falling harder for me than he did for you."

Evan looked at Ryan with tears building up in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because," Ryan started before he leaned into Jon and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm tired of being the innocent little Angel everyone thinks I am. It's such a boring role."

Jonathan chuckled before taking Ryan's chin in between his fingers and having him look at him. "Beautiful face, sexy body, the voice of an angel, and a killer personality. Everything we could ever want, right Ev?"

Evan felt his heart being crushed as he watched his ex-friend kissed the man he loved. 

"Let's get out of here before the police show up," Ryan then said, bringing his arms down and wrapping them around one of Jonathan's arms. 

"Good idea, Bunny. Besides, I already got the motel room key and I want to test out the bed."

Ryan giggled and kissed Jonathan again before the two walked out, laughing. Tears started streaming down Evan's face, but soon, they dried up as his heart finally stopped beating.

 

As Ryan and Jonathan walked into the motel room, both laughing and dancing around over the successful mission, Jonathan couldn't help but keep his eyes on the man dancing in front of him. When they met, even Jonathan thought Ryan was the innocent type. It was only after he learned that he was dating Evan that he knew something was different about him, and he was right.

Ryan grew up on a bunny reach with his mother and grandparents. Because of this and the fact that Ryan had an innocent face, he was the target of a lot of bullying growing up. After some time, he snapped and started fighting back. And it was when he started fighting back, he realized something. As long as you look and make yourself sound innocent, you can play the world.

This was useful while he was growing up, however, it became boring to him after a while. However, he couldn't shake that innocent look, no matter how hard he tried. He had hoped after getting with Evan he could finally shake it, but it only got worse. Evan had seen him as innocent, as something he needed to protect. It quickly annoyed him.

So, when Jonathan realized this, he knew how he could have used Ryan as a way to play Evan so he could finally get rid of the one bastard that he hated more than anything. He didn't expect to fall in love with him though... Nor did Ryan plan to do the same.

As the two made their way to the bed, Ryan pulled Jonathan around and pushed him onto the bed before he climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap. Jonathan bit his lip and slid his hands up Ryan's legs, caressed his hips, and moved them around so that he could roughly grab his ass. This made Ryan giggle a bit before he fell forward, catching himself and making himself hover over Jonathan. 

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Ryan leaned in and pressed his lip against Jonathan's. Their kiss started sweet but quickly turned passionate and rough. Jonathan rolled the two over so that he could be on top of Ryan, and Ryan quickly wrapped his legs around Jonathan's waist to keep him close to him.

The night was theirs, and they planned to use every hour to show each other just how much they loved each other. By morning though, they knew they had to be quick. They needed to leave town and get back to Jonathan's group. After that, they could only hope to start a new life together. One where Ryan could be the star he was meant to be, with Jonathan being his biggest supporter. But not protector. His little Bunny could do just that all by himself.


	7. Stay Awake with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This story was inspired by the song "Stay Awake" by Dean Lewis!***

***Midnight***

After thanking the delivery guy, Jonathan closed the door and walked into the living room, setting the bag down on the coffee table. "Hey Ryan, the foods here," he called out as he opened the bag and started taking everything out of it. As he set all of the boxes of Chinese Food on the table, Ryan walked out of the bedroom he and Jonathan had been sharing and he walked down the stairs, rubbing his arm nervously.

Once Ryan walked into the living room, he just walked up to the couch and sat down, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the bag and grabbing a box. Jon did the same and sat next to him, draping a blanket over himself and Ryan before grabbing the remote for the TV and handing it to him. "You pick something tonight."

"What?"

"I've let you pick what we watched before; don't act surprised."

Ryan rolled his eyes and took the remote. "Yeah, but you've been hogging the remote ever since I moved in."

"I never picked something you didn't like though."

"Doesn't change that fact that I never got to watch what I wanted around you." Ryan turned the TV on and started scrolling through the channels before he finally saw something he liked. However, just the title alone made Jon cringe. "Oh, Project Runway!"

"Hell no!"

"You said I could pick anything!"

"Hey, I should be allowed one 'hell no'."

"Fine," Ryan groaned before scrolling through the channels again. After a short while, he stopped at a movie that he loved to hate on, and Jon just hated to see. "Oh, Twilight."

"Oh come on!"

"You only get one hell no. Which is it going to be used on?"

Rolling his head back, Jon groaned loudly before saying, "Fine. We'll watch Twilight."

"You would rather watch Twilight over Project Runway?!"

"Either one is torture, but at least we'll be skipping half of the fucking movie!"

Ryan laughed and played the movie before sitting back and starting to dig into his food. However, after taking his first bite, he started choking on his food after Jon said, "I swear, I know we're both gay, but you are a whole new level of gay."

Ryan started laughing before turning to Jon. "Oh really? This coming from the mother fucker who I've put my dick in before."

"That was only on special occasions and you know it."

"That doesn't change shit!"

The two then continued to go back and forth, laughing and eating the entire time. Neither really paid attention to the movie. They were more interested in their conversation than anything. They were more interested in each other's company. After a while, Ryan leaned over and rested his head against Jonathan's shoulder. He was starting to feel relaxed for the first time in a long time.

***1 am***

Once Jonathan realized the time, he slightly nudged Ryan off of his shoulder and told him to wait right there for him. Then, he ran upstairs and quickly grabbed a couple of pillows and a thick, comfy blanket before he ran back downstairs and out the back door. Minutes later, he came back into the living room and told Ryan to follow him. This confused him, but he did as he was told, taking Jonathan's hand and following him out to their backyard. Jonathan then nudged him towards a ladder that led up to the roof, and this made Ryan feel a bit nervous. However, Jonathan calmed him down a bit, telling him, "I'll be right behind you. I promise; you will be fine."

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. He's trusted Jon for six long years now, he didn't really have a good enough reason to not trust him now. At least, nothing a lawyer couldn't sue him for.

So, taking a deep breath, Ryan climbed up the ladder, which was held steady by Jon. When Ryan made it up to the roof, he stopped and just stared ahead of him, shocked and confused. The blanket was laid out and the pillows were scattered along the edge of it, making a makeshift bed. He rolled his eyes at this and climbed up to the roof, crossing his arms as he glared at it. Soon, Jon joined him up there.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ryan then growled at Jon.

"It's not for that; get your head out of the gutter," Jon then laughed before he pushed Ryan closer to the bed. "I promise, nothing is going to happen tonight. Just lay down. I want to show you something."

"Those two sentences don't line up."

"Shuch up and lay don't, Ry."

Ryan rolled his eyes again and walked over to the little bed, sitting down and keeping his arms crossed. Jon then went over and sat down next to him, before he laid down, resting his head on one of the pillows.

"Lay down," he told Ryan again, which still made Ryan hesitate. However, he finally did what Jon asked and laid down next to him.

Once he did, he gasped, and his eyes widen in shock. Above them was the most beautiful night sky that he had ever laid his eyes on. He was used to living in the city, so most of the time the city lights would pollute the sky, blocking out most, if not all of the stars. Because of this, even after moving out to North Carolina, he never took the time to just look up at the night sky. Something Jonathan knew. Which was why he had decided to do this. After all, there weren't nearly enough lights to kill the beauty of the night sky out there.

"I've been meaning to take you stargazing for a while," Jonathan then told Ryan as he slid his arm under Ryan's head. "My dad use to take Luke and I to this cabin he owns. It's miles away from anything. There are no neighbors, stores, nothing. So, every night we would go out and just stare up at the stars.   
With nothing around, I swear, you could see millions upon millions of stars. My dad would point out the constellation... I've wanted to take you there for a long time... but we don't have enough time for something like that tonight."

Ryan looked over to Jon, seeing that his eyes are locked on the sky, and there's a light in them that he never saw before. He smiled and looked up as well, relaxing in Jon's arm as he then began to point out all of the constellations that he knew he could find.

***2:30 am***

Jon held the bottom of the ladder and watched Ryan as he carefully stepped down from the roof. He offered to help Jon bring down the pillows and blanket, but Jon insisted that it was fine. He wanted to show something else to Ryan while he had the chance, and he knew he was going to run out of time.

Taking Ryan's hand, he led him inside and they walked back into the living room, where Jonathan tried to act calm. He and Ryan just talked about random things for a bit before something finally came up that he knew he could use.

"I'm not going to lie, part of me is worried about you and Luke. You guys have a habit of getting into trouble."

"We haven't gotten in trouble in years; I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan smirks and just gives Jon a look that says everything he needed it to say. "I'm serious. The last time we got into trouble for anything was three years ago when he tried to free all the goats at the fair and I tried to pay off all of the guys running to booths to let us win."

"... Was all of that really three years ago?"

"Yeah, and after we got kicked out, Luke and I took you and his girl to eat as an apology." He then started laughing. "And I remember, as payback, the two of you ordered almost everything on the menu as revenge for getting you two banned from the fair with us."

Ryan started laughing as well as the memory came back to him. "Oh God, that's right. That was literally all we ate for a week because it was so much food. What was the bill for that? I remember it was ridiculously high."

Jon smiled and said, "Hold on, I got an idea." He then got off the couch and ran upstairs to his office, which he never let Ryan into for a couple of reasons... Those reasons seemed a bit ridiculous now.

Once he walked in, he went straight to his desk and pulled out his laptop, walking out as he started it up. As he walked back to the living room to rejoin Ryan, he went to a folder that was on his desktop and opened it. He then scrolled through several smaller folders in that one until he pulled up one specific one. By the time he sat down next to Ryan, he had pulled up a scanned copy of a receipt.

"Together, you two brought the bill up to $268.78. And that didn't include the tips he and I have to dig into our savings for as an apology to the waiter and the chefs for you two."

Ryan blinked and stared at the screen in shock. "Wait, you saved a copy of that thing?"

"Yeah. I saved a lot of things that either made me laugh or that I wanted to hold as a really sweet memory."

"... Really?"

"Yeah. Here, look."

Jonathan then pushed the laptop into Ryan's lap and took him back to the main folder, which was titled "Future". Every folder in it was dated with a month and year, and each one had something in it. Pictures from vacations, parties, hang out with their friends, family gatherings; all saved for a reason Ryan didn't know, but the sight of it made his heart start to beat hard in his chest.

"What was all of this?"

"Well," Jon started, rubbing the back of his neck. "These were going to be used for something special. I don't really know what for yet... but that's not important. Honestly, I don't even know what I was going to do with it. Make a slideshow or a video. Something cheesy. I just... I knew I wanted to do something big and special with these for you."

Tears started to trail down Ryan's cheeks, which Jon quickly wiped away. "Don't cry, please. The second you break, I'm going to... let's just try to make it through the night without that."

Ryan nodded and took a deep breath before turning back to the heartwarming memories he and Jon had shared over the past six years... Memories that were now killing him.

*3:25 am*

"I can't believe how many pictures you've saved."

"As I said before, I had some kind of plan for these for later."

"I don't think I've ever even seen this laptop."

"Well, yeah. I kept it locked in my office. I wanted all of these things to be a surprise."

"You got anything else on here," Ryan asked, not really expecting him to have something as sweet as this.

However, Jonathan shocked him by saying, "Actually, yeah, there are a couple of things."

Taking the laptop, Jonathan pushed it onto the coffee table and sat on his knees. Ryan leaned towards him and then watched as Jonathan opened a music app, which had several playlists all lined up for them. Jon went through each playlist, showing Ryan all of the songs in them and told him why each playlist was created. All of which had special placing in his heart, which made Ryan's break.

Then, there was one playlist that Ryan knew he needed to see. It was labeled "Slow Dance" and Ryan wanted to see what songs were on it. Unlike everything else that Jon had shown, this one made him hesitate, but he knew he couldn't have kept it a secret. So, he opened it and showed Ryan the five songs that made up the playlist. All romantic, all cheesy, and all made perfect first dances for a wedding.

Without thinking, Ryan reached over and started playing the playlist, making "Back to One" start blasting through the speakers on the laptop. It made Ryan jump a bit, but Jonathan just smiled and stood up before holding out a hand towards Ryan. With a slight bit of hesitation, Ryan took his hand and followed Jon to a more open space, where they would have a little more room to dance.

"When were you planning on showing me all of these," Ryan then asked, looking into Jonathan's eyes as his heart started to melt.

"I honestly can't tell you," Jonathan told him, taking his hand and spinning him around before locking his eyes with Ryan's again. "I wish I had a time planned for everything... but I didn't."

"... Then why show me them now?"

"... Because if not now, then when?"

***4 am***

As Jonathan opened the refrigerator, Ryan couldn't help but peek over his shoulder. After all, he knew that once Jonathan knew what it was that he wanted to eat, Ryan was going to be the one to cook it.

After looking around a bit, the two agreed on eggs and pancakes. Ryan pulled out everything needed to cook, but before he could grab a mixing bowl, Jon was already pouring the mix into a glass bowl. "What are you doing?"

"What," Jon chuckled a bit. "I'm helping you make the pancakes."

Ryan blinked and just stared at Jon in shock as Jon started mixing in a couple of the other ingredients they had pulled out. "But... you never help me cook."

Jon grabbed the wooden spoon and stopped. He allowed Ryan's words to sink in, and he started to regret so many small mistakes he had made. After letting out a sigh, Jonathan picked up the spoon and started mixing everything together.

"I know... and I'm sorry I didn't help before. I honestly like cooking. I've just..."

"Always been tired," Ryan groaned, turning away from Jonathan and walking to the stove, turning it on. He then poured oil into the pan they were going to use and waited for it to heat up.

The two started cooking together in silence until it came to pouring the batter into the pan. Jonathan poured in the first pancake, but he had accidentally poured in more batter than he needed. However, he didn't want to admit it. Even after Ryan called it out.

"You poured too much batter."

"I don't know what you're talking about. That looks like the perfect amount to me."

"No, that pancake is too thick."

"What? No. It's beautiful."

"No, it's too thick. It won't cook all the way through."

"Don't body shame my pancake, Ry! It can do whatever it wants!"

Ryan wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. The moment Jonathan yelled that comment, Ryan started laughing and couldn't stop. Ryan's laugh quickly became contagious and despite putting up a fight to keep it in and to keep a serious expression on his face, Jonathan quickly broke out laughing as well.

It took a bit more time after, however, they eventually managed to pull themselves together. Once they did, Jonathan threw away the thick, burnt on one side pancake, and he let Ryan make the rest of them while he cooked the eggs. As they cooked, they started talking and laughing again. Both could say that it felt like they had just started dating again, but both would know just how much saying that would hurt at the same time...

***5:15 am***

"... Why are you making me go through all of this," Ryan asked as he started drying off the dishes Jon had just washed. This question caused Jon to stop for a second in order to process the question. "You know nothing matters anymore. Nothing is going to change, no matter how amazing you act tonight." Tears started trickling down Ryan's face, his heartbreaking from having to say all of those things. "So why are you doing this to me now?!"

After a couple of seconds of silence, Jonathan let out a soft sigh and hung his head, slowly starting to scrub the pan that was under the soapy water. "Well... everything that we've done tonight are things I've wanted to do for a long time. Taking you stargazing, showing you all those pictures and reliving those amazing memories, slow dancing with you... even just cooking with you... I've wanted to show you all of those things and do all of those things for a while. But, I was always tired... I always told myself, there's always tomorrow... I never thought the day would come where there wouldn't be a tomorrow."

Tears started falling down Jon's cheeks like raindrops down a window. "I wanted to do these things for so long... I think I would be living with regret if I didn't at least do them now."

"But-"

"Ryan, I'm not trying to fix anything... I know you. I know you've made up your mind... That's why I wanted this one last night together. So then... I could give you everything I wanted to give you. I could have treated you the way I should have treated you all this time. The way you deserved to be treated."

Jonathan then turned to Ryan and wrapped his arms around him, allowing Ryan to bury his face into Jon's shoulder as he started to cry harder. Ryan didn't complain about how his shirt was getting wet from Jon's still dripping wet hands, nor did he care. He wanted to be held again, after so long. He wanted the person he loved so much to hold him and tell him lies. He wanted to be told everything would be okay... And Jonathan did just that as he kissed the top of Ryan's head. This was killing them both, but it just may have been for the best. And they both knew it.

***6 am***

Ryan's suitcase bounced up and down as Ryan slowly walked down the stairs with his head held low. Despite what he had said just a few hours ago, part of him didn't want to leave now that he knew just how much Jonathan cared, but he knew that he needed to. Not only was the plane ticket not refusable, but he knew that the second he told Jonathan how he felt last night, there was going to be no coming back from it. Just like an "I love you," there was no coming back from a "This isn't working anymore".

Jonathan bit his cheek and tried not to cry as Ryan walked up to him. "I guess... this is it," Ryan then told him, trying not to break down into tears again.

"Not yet," Jon quickly said, his voice starting the shake as he started to lose his own fight. "Can I at least walk you out?"

Ryan nodded before he turned away from Jonathan and made his way to the front door, Jonathan right behind him. Once the two were outside, they turned to each other, and immediately lost their fights. Tears started streaming down their faces as they looked at each other and it finally became real. This was the end.

Jon wiped away some of his tears before he then told Ryan, "I'm sorry. For everything. I-I told myself if I worked harder and later that I could save up and do all of these things with you. I wanted to save up so I could get nicer things and treat you to all of this shit that I thought you deserved... I didn't think that it would hurt you."

"Jon-"

"No, Ryan, I fucked up. Tonight showed me that I could have done all of this shit and still make it clear how much I love and care about you. I should have done all of this shit sooner. I should have just spent more time with you... that's what you wanted after all... I'm sorry I even made you doubt how much I cared about you."

Ryan looked down in between himself and Jon and just shook his head. He wanted to say something, but he knew everything Jon had just said was true. He loved Jonathan for who he was and just wanted to spend all the time in the world with him. He just wanted to know that Jon thought about him and cared about him, but since it felt more like they were roommates instead of a couple, Ryan thought Jon fell out of love with him. Now that he saw what Jon had been doing however, it made him realize that there was still something there... They just saw it too late.

When Ryan finally looked up, he saw that his uber was there, waiting for him. With a sad sigh, he grabbed his suitcase and started to walk towards the car, but stopped when Jon grabbed his arm. When he turned around, he looked into Jonathan's tired eyes, seeing the bags and the dark circles that had built their home under them.

Before either of them really knew what they were doing, Jonathan leaned in and kissed Ryan, who quickly kissed back, dropping his bag so he could place both hands on the sides of Jonathan's face. It didn't last long, but they both savored every second of the sweet kiss before they pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted one last kiss," Jonathan then said as he wiped away some more tears.

"It's fine," Ryan said, doing the same thing. "I wanted it too."

They both tried their best to clear away the tears before Ryan grabbed his bag again. "Hey Ry," Jon said, stopping Ryan before he could turn away again. "Is... Is there a chance that we could be friends after this? I... I don't want to lose you from my life... not completely."

Ryan looked away and bit his lip, thinking for a bit, before he turned away from him. "Maybe," he then stated, his head hung down. "I just... I need to think about it more... and I need some time to myself first."

Neither said anything else. After this, Ryan finally walked across the yard and got into his uber before he looked out the window. As the car started driving away from the house he and Jonathan shared for four out of the six years they were together, Jonathan couldn't help but run out into the street, keeping his eyes on the car. He just walked to see Ryan for just a little longer, as did Ryan wanted to do the same. In his car, Ryan had twisted his body around to look out through the back window when he saw Jonathan come out. Neither moved until they were finally out of sight.

When Ryan then sat down in the back seat, his driver just simply asked, "Was that your boyfriend?"

The question made more tears come to his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I wish."

Once Ryan was out of his sight, Jonathan slowly walked back into his now empty house. The house he loved so much because of who would always be waiting for him... However, now it felt like a shell of that happy memory.

As he walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him, he felt his heart breaking apart. As he walked through it and up the stairs, he could feel pieces of his heart breaking off and trickling down to the floor with his tears. Once he was in the room he and Ryan shared, he felt his soul start to break away as well. Curling up into bed, he couldn't help but notice just how cold it was. Sleep didn't come easy to him that day, nor did it for many other days after that. If it wasn't for his tears, he didn't think he would have ever been able to sleep at all that month.

And at the very least, he was grateful Ryan didn't leave believing Jonathan didn't care about him. He was grateful Ryan was willing to do him one final favor... though he would hope that it wouldn't be the last.

_"Please, stay awake with me tonight. If you want to leave, I won't stop you; just please, stay awake with me."_


	8. Not What I Wanted, But This Works Too

***This story was inspired by the song "Ode to the Bouncer" by Studio Killers***

"It's not going to work," I tell Ryan as I shake my head.

"Says you," he then tells me before he pulls out his phone and opens the camera, using it to make sure that he has nothing in his teeth.

"Dude, come on. You've tried this same shit a million times already and it has never worked. You just end up getting hurt again. Just stay here."

"No way, Luke," he then says, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I've got this, this time!"

"You said that the last twenty times you've tried this."

He then rolls his eyes at me before he walks away from me, not saying another word. I let out a silent curse to myself before I start bobbing my head around, trying to keep an eye on Ryan as he made his way through the crowd. It doesn't take him too long to come up to his target. A tall, pale man with shortish, messy black hair and bright blue eyes that shine so bright we can see them from here. I can't help but bite my cheek as I watch Ryan walk up to the man, swaying his hips from side to side.

Before Ryan could get too close to the guy, he puts his arm in between them, stopping him. However, Ryan shook his head and gently placed his hands on the guy's arm, sliding them along it as he swayed his body to the side before he tilted his head downwards. Slowly licking his lip, Ryan locked his eyes with the man and gave him a somewhat sexy yet innocent look. Something I've seen him do so many times, but it only works a handful of times.

Letting out a sigh, I get myself ready to run out to save him from whatever happens next. However, I can't help but blink a couple of times and stare straight ahead in disbelief. Placing my hand on the wall, I stand up on my tip-toes in order to see over the people in front of me to make sure I'm not seeing things. Even then though, I find it so hard to believe.

The guy's bright blue eyes moved fast, but it wasn't hard to tell that they had traveled up and down Ryan's body, allowing him to get a good look at him. After checking him out, I see a sly smile come to his face before he slowly starts to pull his arm back, allowing Ryan to take a couple of steps closer.

Ryan licks his lips a little before pushing his way closer to the man, but before he could do anything, the man grabbed him by his wrist, roughly, and pushed him back a little. It wasn't hard enough to make him fall, but it was enough to stun him a bit.

The man then leaned in close and whispered something to him, making Ryan's face go completely red. Once the man let go of Ryan, his attitude seemed to change. He looked at the man more shyly, and his face never seemed to go back to normal. It wasn't until another man walked up to the two that the conversation seemed to end.

With a roll of his bright blue eyes, the man told Ryan something before patting him on the butt, making Ryan's already red face even brighter. Ryan almost stumbled back as he started to walk away from the two men before he turned and ran over to me.

The moment he ran up to me, he buried his face into my shoulder and started screaming. "God damn, Ryan, what the fuck happened?!"

"Luke," he squeaked out, still flattered from whatever happened. "I didn't think that would happen."

"What?"

"The guy... he asked me out."

"Wait, what?!"

Ryan slowly pulled his head away and showed me a huge smile on his face. "He asked me out."

"What the fuck?! How did that happen?!"

"I just started talking to him and he asked me out when I tried to put my hands on his chest."

"Dude, you're supposed to distract the bouncer, not date him!"

He laughs and quickly hides his face in his hands. "Do you think I don't realize that?!"

"Well what are you going to do," I ask, leaning back and resting against the brick wall to the club we've been waiting outside of for over an hour now.

Ryan looked back to the bouncer and shyly smiled at him. When I look over as well, I see that the guy was looking over at Ryan, his bright eyes piercing through the crowd of people in front of us and locking only on him. The two shared a smile before Ryan turned back to me. Without saying a word, he reached behind him and I see him pull something out.

Once it's in front of us, I then see that it's a business card with a number on it. Ryan's smile grew larger before he said, "I think this is the last guys' night for me for a while."


End file.
